


Relieving some stress

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Lorenz has fallen hard, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, not really hate but whatever, or at least they're starting to form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Despite his rudeness, Claude is charming in his own way, charismatic even, and Lorenz knows that, despite trying to deny it until the end, he has fallen for it, even if just a tad.Oh well, this is something for him and him alone to know… at least, if Claude wasn’t so damnably observant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I unironically like Lorenz.
> 
> (Also I didn't put underage even tho this is pre-timeskip cause Lorenz is 18 and the beginning of the game and, while Claude is 17, his birthday falls before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion if I remember correctly, feel free to correct me if this isn't the case tho!)

> Lorenz _detests_ Claude.

He’s exactly everything a noble shouldn’t be: unrefined, brash, untrustworthy and… way too pretty for his own good.

This is probably what infuriates Lorenz the most: he’s such a wicked individual, and yet with that pretty little face of his he can do anything he wants and people will fall all over him.

He’s not _jealous_ by any means, it’s just that it’s hard being wary of someone when also feeling immensely _attracted_ to them. He remembers clearly his father’s words about how he shouldn’t trust Riegan, but on the other hand he finds himself in quite the pickle, and the fact that he’s supposed to be watching him certainly isn’t helping: despite his rudeness, Claude _is_ charming in his own way, charismatic even, and Lorenz knows that, despite trying to deny it until the end, he has fallen for it, even if just a tad.

Oh well, this is something for him and him alone to know… at least, if Claude wasn’t so damnably observant.

\- I really don’t understand you, Lorenz -.

They are alone in the Golden Deer class. Tomorrow there will be the Battle of the Eagle and Lion and they were revising their strategies.

They shouldn’t be up and about this late – they should rest like the others are doing – but everything needs to be perfect; neither of them will take anything less than victory. At least in this they can agree.

And then Claude had to change subject.

Lorenz narrows his eyes at him, trying – and failing as usual – to read any kind of intentions written on his face. What does he want this time?

\- What do you mean? -, he asks.

He could easily push him away, but for Claude to actively begin a conversation is unusual, as he has the tendency to avoid him when he can – it doesn’t help that Lorenz’s attitude towards him is never short to critical. He can’t help a little curiosity as to what he wants to gain from this conversation, because of course there must be something to gain: Claude isn’t the type of person to do something without any kind of second purpose.

\- For someone who’s supposed to hate my guts, I sure do feel your eyes on me quite often -, is what Claude says, and there’s an irritating smug air around him. He _knows_ that he’s doing.

Lorenz can’t help but to feel flustered at the implications, mumbling something, his eyes nowhere near Claude.

\- What nonsense! I am to observe you, am I not? And pray tell how am I supposed to do so were I not to look? -.

\- So this is what you tell yourself, huh? -.

Lorenz stares at Claude; he clearly doesn’t believe him – not that Lorenz believed in it that much either, but he’s supposed to be able to sell it better than this.

He should answer with something, but he seems unable to come up with anything good enough to deny these accusations; he’s thorn between what to say. He just wants Claude to drop the subject and never speak of it again.

Ugh, this is so humiliating…

And of course Claude would take advantage of such indecision.

\- Hey now, there is no need to be so tense. I didn’t mean anything bad, I swear! -.

Lorenz must admit: he wasn’t expecting this from Claude. He almost seems to want to… reassure him, but that can’t be it, right? He must have something in mind.

As if to confirm his suspicious, Claude gets up from his seat, making his way around the table towards Lorenz.

He must say, he preferred when they had some space between them; they feel too close like this, as Claude kneels beside him with that usual mischievous tingle in his eyes – and yet part of Lorenz wants to scream that it’s not close enough.

\- What do you want? -, he asks, unable to look away from Claude. Just a small push and their noses would touch.

\- I think you are smart enough to know -, is the reply he hears and yes, few people could mistake a situation as this one as something else. Oh, he must be getting so red.

Claude’s fingers run through Lorenz’s thigh, and it _burns_. He can already feel his breath coming out in short puffs by the time that hand on him stills.

He wants more, no he doesn’t, yes he does.

\- This is indecent! -, he exclaimes then, - We cannot… -.

He shuts immediately when Claude raises a finger to his lips.

\- Ssh… Nobody needs to know -, Claude replies then, winking, - It can be our little secret -.

Sensing hesitation still coming from Lorenz, he continues:

\- Look at it this way: you’re tense and tomorrow we have a very important battle. You won’t be able to rest like this and you’ll be a hindrance, is that what you want? -.

Lorenz shakes his head. Of course he doesn’t; they _have_ to win.

\- Then let me help you -.

He sounds way too convincing. He must be hiding something; Lorenz can’t conceive him doing something simply out of goodness of his heart.

He finally manages to find the strength to move, brushing Claude’s fingers off and glaring at him.

\- What’s in it for you? -.

At that question, Claude bursts into laughter, but Lorenz isn’t influenced by such show of mirth and keeps starting at him until the other sigh and finally answers:

\- Look, your interest might be reciprocated, ok? Let’s leave it at that -.

\- So? -.

\- Sooo… I just really want to do this. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I’d like to get it off my system so that I can focus on what tomorrow will bring us, happy? -.

Is he really telling the truth? Lorenz can’t help but to wonder.

He must be jesting, and yet he finds himself wanting to believe him.

He wants this – more than he’s willing to admit – and he’d hate if Claude is lying, if he doesn’t want this as much as he does.

Speaking of Claude, hasn’t he gotten even closer?

Oh dear, he has. He can feel his breath against his skin.

\- Can I? -, he asks, and if anything Lorenz feels himself getting even redder.

Still, he nods.

Their lips brush against each other. Is a simple touch, delicate even, but once any hesitation is discarded they begin to search for each other more intensely.

Then Claude slips his cheeky tongue between Lorenz’s lips, and everything becomes faster, hungrier.

When Claude begins to suck at his lower lip, Lorenz _whines_.

It is most unbecoming of a noble to act in such manner, but at the moment nobility is the last thing occupying his mind, especially when Claude resumes running his hands on his legs.

Lorenz hadn’t noticed how spread out he was until Claude presses their chests together; he’s settled so easily between his legs that for a brief moment Lorenz can’t help but to wonder if he’s done this before, though that matter is soon settled away.

What can he say? Claude is an excellent attention grabber, especially with the way he’s already working his pants open.

Lorenz exhales when his hardening cock is freed from any constraint. He feels observed, in a more intimate way than he should be, but he can’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy the sensation of being watched so closely by Claude, who licks his lips in anticipation.

He begins to work him slowly with one hand, while with the other he unfastens the first two buttons of Lorenz’s uniform, kissing and sucking the skin that he gradually reveals. It’s nothing too forceful, after all even Claude knows better than to leave marks on him of all people – and ok that he always wears his uniform properly, but that isn’t enough to make this action completely safe.

Once Lorenz is fully hard, Claude gives him one last kiss – followed by one of his signature winks – and he sinks down between his legs.

It certainly is a bold choice to take him entirely in his mouth, without any kind of preparation, and Lorenz finds himself not able to hold back a loud moan both from the pleasure and the surprise for such action.

He carefully opens his eyes to look down, and the view under him is of immense beauty; it may not be art, it may not be refined, but Claude looks wonderful with his lips parted, taking his cock so well. It’s by instinct that Lorenz brushes some strand of hair aside, leaving his hand there, grabbing at those locks to hold himself still, guiding Claude in his movements.

He would’ve never dreamed of anything like this.

When he imagined how intercourse would be like, he always thought of something more conventional: courting, love, a bed, sweet nothings. Certainly he never thought he’d be serviced like this in a common area, area that everyone has access to.

He should be worried about that, but Claude – as much as it pains him to admit – is an excellent strategist and he must have taken this into account; he doubts he would’ve been this forward if he wasn’t absolutely certain that they were to be undisturbed.

It’s all beginning to become too much, and Lorenz raises his head, moving his gaze to the ceiling, believing that maybe if he doesn’t look down he might be able to keep what little posture he can manage.

It’s all in vain however because he has no idea about what Claude does, but he begins to suck harder, bobbing his head so fast, and Lorenz can’t keep it together anymore. He tightens his grip on his hair, bucking his hips up to meet his movements – and Claude doesn’t even bat an eye, impressive – all while chanting his name like a prayer.

\- I’m going to… Oh, Claude, I’m going to…! -.

He cannot even finish his sentence as he comes, hit by the orgasm as Claude keeps moving and swallows it all.

Lorenz almost blacks out and when he can see again, Claude is on his same level again, observing him.

\- Lorenz! Are you… are you all right? -.

Not trusting his own voice, the other simply nods. He doesn’t have the energy to do more.

Seeing him like this, Claude can’t help but to smirk.

\- Wow, I really did a number on you, didn’t I? -, he says, laughing at the frown Lorenz sends his way but, to be fair, he is right.

Content with how things have gone, he gets up and his legs wobble for a moment but he manages to catch himself.

\- Well, I’d say that we’re both ready for tomorrow. Get some rest, Lorenz -.

That was supposed to be his goodbyes, and in fact he begins to step away, but he’s stopped when Lorenz grabs at the edge of his uniform.

\- Wait -, he says, finding it hard to believe what he’s about to say, - What about… you? -.

\- I shouldn’t take more of your time -, Claude replies, however, adding immediately, - I’m good, really -.

Lorenz still seems unconvinced, and honestly he doesn’t blame him: he does feel all hot and bothered and would really love to do something about it, however it is getting late and they have a fight tomorrow, so no can do.

There are many things he could do now, choices bolder than others, but of course Claude goes for the boldest: he turns towards Lorenz, wearing one of his best smirks, making sure he gets one last look on him.

\- We’ll celebrate when we win -, he says, voice suggestive, and by the way Lorenz swallows he knows he’s gotten the message.

\- S-sounds lovely -, he mumbles in fact, taken by surprise, and this time he lets Claude go without any protest.

He turns to watch Claude walk to the door, stopping again once he opens it to look at Lorenz.

\- See you tomorrow, then -.

And with that, he’s gone.

A moment passes before Lorenz finally shakes his head and he begins to rearrange the school uniform, even though he does a lousy job at best. After all, he just needs to be presentable from there to his room, which isn’t a long distance and he doubts he’ll be meeting anyone.

As he leaves he room he realizes that they didn’t put away the maps they used for their strategy, but he’s in too much of a hurry to bother about it; he needs to be in a private space.

Even as he’s walking at a speedy pace – running through the halls would be a very un-noble thing to do – he doesn’t seem to be able to see Claude anywhere, even if he didn’t have much of a head start. Either he’s hiding somewhere, or he really ran to his room; it may be the latter, since he does have something to take care of after all.

Once he’s inside his room, Lorenz sighs of relief. He’s finally safe and alone with his thoughts.

He lets himself fall on the bed, ignoring any kind of etiquette, eyes on the ceiling but his mind is still towards those intimate moments spent with Claude.

And he even agreed to do this a second time…

He gets up again to look himself at the mirror.

He’s managed to put his hair back in place, but this isn’t what he wants to check; he unbuttons his uniform and there they are, small marks at the base of his neck, signs of the passage of Claude’s lips over his skin. He touches one and he shivers at the sole memory of how he got it.

He’s sure they will all completely fade by the time he wakes up, and yet his traitorous mind makes one last thought before he decides to momentarily forget about this and go to sleep:

_Next time, he wants those marks to last longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned more character study than porn sorry dfhsfhsj

The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion was a success. The Golden Deers decimated their adversaries thanks to Teach’s strategy.

Everyone did an amazing job and Claude couldn’t be more proud of them. That will show everyone: they may not be such a fancy group of people or not even that united, but what they do, they do it well.

Well, and Claude can’t stop thinking about it even now as they’re celebrating in the dining hall, there is an ulterior motive as to why he wanted to win so bad: he hasn’t forgotten about what happened with Lorenz, about their promise to repeat the experience in case of victory, and guess what, they did win.

He still hasn’t said anything to his dear mister Fancy Pants however; as amusing as it could be watching him get flustered here and now, he also knows that it would draw people’s attention, and he wants this to stay private. After all, he isn’t one to flaunt his secrets out in the open.

He settles on subtle stares, stares that Lorenz catches of course, just to let him know that he hasn’t forgotten. By the way the other swallows, it looks like he hasn’t either.

Claude lets the party go for another half an hour before announcing that he’s going to retire for the night.

\- You’re going already? -, Hilda asks. She looks disappointed that his favorite mischief’s companion is already leaving.

Claude can’t say he wouldn’t mind staying more, but he feels like he’s going to explode at any given moment with all the dirty thoughts in his head, and he’d rather leave now before the situation gets really unbearable.

\- What can I say, I need my beauty sleep… -, he says, winking, as he begins to walk away, only to turn again and add to the others, a bit more genuine this time, - You shouldn’t stay up too late either. Today was taxing on all of us, you should rest -.

He can’t help but to chuckle, shaking his head, at all the _“yes, mom_” that are thrown at him on his way out.

He can’t help but to sigh of relief once he’s inside his room.

He doesn’t feel any different than last night, when he went down on Lorenz. There’s a fire burning up in his stomach, and for once, Claude doesn’t know what to do: Lorenz could easily not come, or maybe it could take some time. Should he take care of this now or wait? And if he waits but nobody shows up?

“Screw it”, he decides, showing a hand down his pants, beginning to rub his aching cock in earnest. He’s so sensitive already and he can’t help but to shiver in his bed.

He could take it slower, but he has no intentions to; he _needs_ it, he needs it so bad, and if Lorenz can give it to him, then he’ll sure take it for himself.

… And then there’s a subtle knock on his door.

Claude almost misses it, but he thankfully hears it, beginning immediately to quickly button up his pants again, trying to make himself look like he wasn’t just masturbating.

When he opens the door, he’s managed to make himself look like he’s just slightly out of breath – and he really hopes that, whoever this is, they won’t begin making assumptions.

\- What is… -, he stops, looking at the person in front of him.

So Lorenz… he really came.

\- Claude, I believe I… are you all right? -.

Claude doesn’t even deign him of an answer, too busy thinking about what he _wants_ here and now, and drags him unceremoniously inside, closing the door by pressing him against him, pulling him for an already heated kiss.

It must be overwhelming for Lorenz, and Claude is almost about to pull away, to give him some space, when he feels the other’s hands on his hips. That settles it.

He pries open his lips with a press of his tongue, going deeper, as deep as he can.

He can feel how much this is affecting Lorenz, pressed against him as he is. He’s growing hard already, and Claude can’t help but to be glad for it: if he manages to make him feel even a third of how he’s feeling right now, he’ll consider it a victory.

Then Lorenz does something unexpected: he begins to push Claude, still not interrupting the kiss. It’s only once they both tumble on the bed that he realizes what he has in mind; he wasn’t expecting him to be so… forceful.

Lorenz seems to realize this, and he abruptly pulls away.

\- I-I apologize… -, he begins to mutter, - I don’t know what came to me -.

Maybe he shouldn’t show his cards so easily, but Claude is quick to reply:

\- No worries. I like it -.

It’s true, he does; he likes it very much indeed.

Despite his words, Lorenz’s next kiss is far more gentle and slower, as they both take their time to explore each other’s mouths.

It feels good, but it’s not enough for Claude, even if Lorenz’s hands begin to wander all over his body – albeit hesitantly. He should speed things up.

He smirks at the way Lorenz shivers when he takes his hand and guides it between his legs, and then it’s his turn to shiver and moan when Lorenz’s grip instinctively tightens. Yes, yes yes.

\- Claude… -.

Lorenz doesn’t even sound like him anymore.

\- I can feel it through you’re trousers -, why does he sound so surprised? - You’re… you’re so wet! -.

_Oh_. So that’s why.

There are very few things that catch Claude off guard, and this is one of them. What is he supposed to say?

He knows that the moment he opens his mouth, he will just be digging his grave deeper.

Oh well, he can always try to turn it around.

He puts on his best smirk, looking at Lorenz in a way that he knows will fluster him.

\- And aren’t you going to do something about it? -.

Lorenz’s reply doesn’t fail to arrive.

\- Oh, you! -, and he’s over Claude again, this time pressing himself fully against the other, who spreads his legs more to accommodate him.

He can’t hold a moan when Lorenz begins to _rub_ his hand against him, and despite the layers of clothing he can feel him quite well.

\- You insufferable man… -.

Claude grins at those words.

\- Aw Lorenz, I didn’t know you liked me this much -, he taunts him.

He’s silenced with a kiss.

Claude thrusts his hips up, seeking more friction and hoping that it would be enough for Lorenz to understand that.

He can’t help but to think that he’s purposefully begun to move his hands up, much to Claude’s frustration, moving to his stomach, then going up… until Claude stops him.

\- Maybe not up here, ok? -, he warns him, and thankfully it takes just a moment for Lorenz to nod.

\- Of course, Claude. Anything you’re comfortable with -, he reassures him.

He’s such a gentleman, and Claude can’t help but to feel a bit guilty for the way he’s using him.

Then Lorenz’s back to tease him with his fingers, and he forgets about everything.

To hell with it. He can’t take it anymore.

He gently – more gently than he should – pushes Lorenz away, so that he can lower his pants. His hands fumble quite a lot, but if anything the other is very helpful in assisting him when his own eagerness is in his way to get what he wants.

He tries not to appear flustered at the way Lorenz is observing him. Does he… like what he sees? Claude can’t help but to wonder, even though he fears that it may not be the case, judging by the way the other furrows his eyebrows.

\- Something wrong? -, he asks, trying to sound as careless as always.

For once, there isn’t venom in Lorenz’s voice.

\- You’re… stunning -.

Claude would _love_ to pretend that this comment doesn’t fluster him, but it’s said so sincerely that it does, a bit.

Still, there really has to be something that is bothering Lorenz, and it’s pretty obvious that he won’t say anything unless Claude presses him, which he does. It’s better to get things out of the way immediately or they’ll risk ruining everything even just because of a doubt.

\- Lorenz… -, and the other looks at him, - You have to tell what’s wrong, buddy. We can’t do this if there’s something bothering you -.

\- It’s just… -, come on Lorenz, you can do it.

_\- I never did this -._

For a brief moment, Claude wants to laugh, but he manages not to do it, knowing that he will probably offend Lorenz if he does.

He makes his best reassuring smile, at least what he can manage while also being extremely horny and impatient to continue.

\- Is that it? Look, yesterday it was my first time too, so no worries -.

Lorenz still looks unconvinced.

\- Unless… you’re changing your mind? -.

That would be a bit sad, Claude isn’t going to lie, but… if he really doesn’t feel like it he won’t hold it against him.

It’s a matter of politeness, no… it’s a matter of decency.

Lorenz furrows his brow.

\- No! I want to -, and isn’t that a pretty vehement response, - But… -.

\- I’m not going to make fun of you, Lorenz, if this is what you’re worried about -, Claude interrupts him, - I won’t expect you to be immediately good at this, ok? We’ll figure it out together -.

That seems to reassure the other, Claude can tell by the way he’s leaning over him again.

\- Then can I… -.

Claude doesn’t even let him finish.

\- _Yes -._

The groan he makes when Lorenz touches him again gets covered by his mouth as he kisses him again.

Claude arches in the touch, seeking more. Yes, this is exactly what he needs.

It starts hesitant, but with time Lorenz gets bolder, much to Claude’s relief, and he begins to wander lower with his lips, kissing his jaw, his neck – licking a stripe that makes the other shiver with excitement – and then down on what little of his stomach that is unveiled, and then down again until…

\- May I…? -. His voice is but a whisper.

\- _Goddess yes, please_ -.

Lorenz doesn’t let him repeat himself.

He dives in with eagerness, curious to taste Claude, who moans when he experimentally passes his tongue on his entrance.

\- Lorenz… -, he calls him, he doesn’t even know why, but the other doesn’t raise his head, and actually he continues, this time going up on his cock, flicking it with his tongue and Claude is sure he can see stars right now.

He entangles a hand in Lorenz’s hair, marvelling at how soft it is, and Lorenz keeps going licking and sucking until all Claude can do is to buck his hips, rubbing himself on his face.

A frustrated grunt escapes him when Lorenz grabs his hips and pushes him down, blocking any movement.

\- Patience, Claude -.

Too bad he’s run out of that since he stepped inside the room.

He doesn’t know what Lorenz wants, exactly, but he hopes this will be enough:

\- Lorenz, _please_. I need… I need more. Your mouth, your fingers… _anything_ -.

By the way Lorenz’s gaze lightens up, it seems to have worked, as he goes back to kiss his cock, parting his lips with his hands to get better access to his entrance so that he can lick there too.

He finds Claude’s taste weird, but not in a bad way. He supposes he will get used to it as he goes. Besides he wouldn’t stop, not now that Claude is making the most delicious of noises.

After a quick glance at him to assess the situation, Lorenz decides that he can proceed further.

Claude keens when he feels his finger beginning to play with his entrance, teasing the spot and rubbing it so that he’s coated in his own fluids.

\- C’mon, c’mon, c’mon -. He can’t wait anymore, and thankfully this time Lorenz doesn’t seem to be able to as well as he gently pushes inside.

\- Yes! -.

Claude throws his head on the pillow, arching his body against the sheets. He welcomes Lorenz’s intrusion easily – he’s so wet after all – that even the other marvels at him; to be quite frank, he thought this would’ve been harder.

\- … Is everything all right? -, he asks, because he still has to make sure, and Claude nods.

\- Just wonderful. Now please, please, please, move or I’ll die -.

Lorenz chuckles, and Claude finds himself soften at this image.

\- Well, I couldn’t do this to the future leader of the Alliance now, wouldn’t I? -.

It takes a moment for him to gain some semblance of a steady rhythm, but he had to figure out exactly how to do this in the best way possible.

He tries his best to be careful not to accidentally scratch his inner walls, even though he suspects he might like it actually, but that’s for another time – such shame, he’s already thinking about a next time.

Claude is very receptive of whatever he does, even if he just changes his angle or crooks his finger up; actually, he seems very happy when he does that.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he feels so bold when he adds another finger without asking first, but Claude doesn’t reprimand him and, if anything, he pushes down, almost as if he wants even more.

… Which is exactly what Claude wants, so of course he’s happy when Lorenz puts that sweet mouth of his to good use again, lapping at his cock while fingering him at the same time.

His grip on Lorenz’s hair tightens as Claude gets closer and closer to the orgasm, making Lorenz fumble for a moment, but he gets back on track pretty quickly.

\- Lorenz, I’m so close! Oh, Lorenz… Like that, yes, like that! -.

His body spasms as he comes, and it feels _so good._

Lorenz gives a last lick to his cock – just to tease him and make him shiver – then he slowly pulls away, admiring his work; Claude is a mess down there, but there’s a content expression on his face.

Good; he hopes that was enough.

It takes a moment for Claude to regain his composure – or what little he can manage now anyway – but when he does, he smiles at Lorenz, stretching a hand towards him.

\- Come here -.

And Lorenz does obey, which only makes Claude’s smile get bigger as he drags him for a kiss despite the other’s warnings.

\- You know were my mouth has been… -.

\- I do, and I honestly don’t give a damn -.

He can taste himself on Lorenz lips. It wouldn’t be the first time something similar happens – after all, who hasn’t been curious about their taste after a round of masturbation? – but there is also something different; maybe it’s because it’s with Lorenz that he feels this way.

He was expecting him to leave a soon as he finished, but the other is still there, nipping at his lips and caressing his hips. Claude’s tempted to comment on it but he’s sure that, if he does, he’ll leave, and he doesn’t want him to.

Despite everything, he’s enjoying his company.

As fun as it is to relentlessly tease him, being able to be with him without neither of them having the need to constantly quip at each other feels nice, to the point that he almost wishes their interactions could always be like this – even though he would probably come to miss their little arguments.

And in all of this, he can’t help but to think about what Lorenz wants exactly, what this will entail, if it will actually entail something in the first place.

He has already stopped considering the option that he might be doing this just to get closer to him for a political gain. Lorenz is coy, he can’t deny this despite how much he makes fun of him, but he’s also a honourable guy; he’d never do something like this.

For all his talks about finding a suitable wife, he sure is enjoying himself with him now, and this is what is bothering him, Claude realizes: knowing Lorenz, he’s probably considering this a debt that had to be repaid and nothing more, but Claude… Claude can’t deny that he has gotten a little bit greedy not that he has gotten a taste of what sex with Lorenz is like. He sure wouldn’t mind repeating the experience.

He wonders if Lorenz feels that same; after all, he’s gotten the impression that he acts like this only because he believes it’s his duty, but under that exterior there must be something else he wants, something that he cannot obtain if he keeps sticking to his duties.

Lorenz is useful to him, even if they have their disagreements, and given his father’s position, it would be an advantage to have his son on his side… but there is more to that, isn’t it?

Despite everything… Claude is finding himself growing closer to him, to his peers, to the professor, even though he tries not to think about it.

If they don’t get in the way of his plan, why should he worry?

\- You’re distracted -.

Lorenz’s voice is grounding; it pulls Claude away from his thoughts.

\- Ops, sorry -, he says, trying not to give away how serious his thoughts were, - Did you say something? -.

There’s a frown on Lorenz’s face.

\- Was it that bad? -, he asks, and Claude is quick to reassure him. He doesn’t even tease him about it.

\- No, no! It was great -, he says in fact, - I guess… I’m just tired -.

He hopes Lorenz will buy it. Thankfully he does.

\- If that is the case, then may I suggest some rest? -.

That’s… awfully kind of him.

\- Are you sure? -, he asks however, because he doesn’t want to show any kind of weakness in front of Lorenz, even in a situation like this, - The night is still young… -.

\- That may be so, but we come from a tiring day. We should rest -.

Oh well, Claude wouldn’t have minded to stay in his company some more – maybe to do _something_ interesting – but there is also truth in what he said: they both need rest.

\- And… are you fine with it? I mean, you didn’t get anything -.

He had to ask, didn’t he?

Unexpectedly, Lorenz smiles.

\- Why? I believe that I got even more than I was expecting -, he says, his voice genuine, but can it really be?

\- Oh, if you say so -, Claude mutters, baffled.

For a moment he ponders whether he should offer this too… eh, sure, why not?

\- You can stay here if you want -.

There, he said it, if anything to be polite.

He has no idea how he does it, but he manages to feel both relieved and disappointed at the same time when he hears Lorenz’s reply:

\- That would be highly improper, Claude von Riegan! -.

What they just did is highly improper, but Claude doesn’t want to argue with this logic, at least not now. Besides, he needs to clear his thoughts.

\- All right, all right. I was just askin’ -, he mutters, yet nor he nor Lorenz do anything to move.

\- So… -.

\- I should really go -, and only now Lorenz begins to shuffle out of the bed.

\- Of course, but wait -, Claude stops him. He needs to know something.

Lorenz looks at him.

\- Is there something more you need of me? -.

\- Nothing so drastic -, Claude chuckles, - Just… ok, I’m going to be honest, Lorenz: I liked this quite a lot and I was wondering if… well… If there is going to be a next with this -.

Not exactly his smoothest moment, but at least he’s got the message across.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but Lorenz silence worries him, and for once, Claude finds himself at a loss of what to think: it’s likely that he’d say yes as much as it’s likely that he’d say no.

Of course he doesn’t show any sign of this on his face, as well as how he doesn’t show the relief he feels when Lorenz speaks again:

\- Well… -, and he looks away, and only now Claude notices the faint blush on his cheeks, - I-I wouldn’t be opposed. Would you? -.

At that, Claude laughs, but he has to stop himself when Lorenz glares at him.

\- Of course I’m not opposed, I wasn’t going to ask if that were the case -.

\- Oh, excellent then -.

Lorenz barely manages to stifle a yawn.

\- I should really go -.

Claude begins to get up as well, because the least he can to is to give Lorenz a proper farewell, but he’s stopped by the same exact person who constantly nags him about etiquette and such.

\- There is no need, you must be so tired -, he says, and Claude he’s about to reply with “aw, you care”, just to tease him, when Lorenz leans in and kisses his forehead.

Everything stops, then Lorenz pulls away as if he just got burned, and he begins to hurriedly make his way towards the door.

\- Yes, um, anyway, have a good night Claude -.

He’s already gone before the other can even say anything.

Uh… so, this happened.

For some reason, Claude feels like he handled the situation better the previous day, but he also can’t say that this was bad, just… awkward?

He doesn’t understand what changed, but he’s sure he will eventually; after all, he’s the king of overthinking and he’s confident in his deductive abilities.

Something is changing – or has changed already. He’s sure of this.

What has exactly changed… this is harder to figure out.

Oh well, for now he just wants to sleep, and this exactly what he plans of doing after getting up and locking the door; he doesn’t really want to leave the bed, but he is no fool. Who knows what could happen if he leaves the door unlocked.

Maybe he’s being paranoid, but he’s not so sure that’s the case; better be safe than sorry anyway.

Once he flops again on the bed, he can’t help but to think of what just happened.

Not even in his wildest dreams Lorenz would’ve done something like this, but maybe it’s for the best that he was wrong. It was nice, very nice, more than nice.

What does this all mean? Well, as for now, it could mean everything or nothing. He supposes he will have to wait and see how things go on their own.

He doesn’t want to lose Lorenz, after all; he has the potential to be a powerful ally and… who knows? Maybe even a friend.

A friend… can he even get one in here?

Maybe, but he wonders whether it could last when he inevitably has to reveal his origins…

He tries to convince himself that he doesn’t care, but deep down he does. In the end, these are good people, and he would definitely be saddened to lose them.

He sighs, allowing himself to close his eyes.

That’s enough thinking for the day; now all he needs is a good night of sleep.

As for what the future holds… he’ll deal with that later.


End file.
